


A Promise

by The1Before



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mystery, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1Before/pseuds/The1Before
Summary: “Promise me!” She demanded. I looked into her eyes and knew this must have hurt her deeply. To tear herself away from her daughter, her own child.“She will not have my fate.” She reasoned. Therefore I promised her.I did as my Queen commanded…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly to see how it will go with an audience. It may or may not be expanded.

**A Promise**

 

 

 

He watched as the stars above him bloomed into life. His left eye filled with the night sky, dark dusted with stars, and his right a mixture of blues and purples and red and oranges as the sun set beyond the horizon. The dichotomy of his vision was making him dizzy, but the heavy burden on his shoulders were keeping him steadfast on the bow of the ship. He breathed in, filling his lungs deep of the air of the Narrow Sea, no longer smelling the stench of the Blackwater. Holding his nausea at bay, he swallowed with difficulty and returned to finish his journal entry, memories swimming in his eyes as he cast back to the events that just happened.

 

 

_267 AC. The Great Sept of Baelor, Kingslanding._

_As my Queen commanded, for I shall have nor have I ever said no to her, I brought her within The Great Sept. There she left me standing by the entrance, the glittering lights from the Hall of Lamps casting light behind us as she, heavy with child, walked slowly towards the centre of the sept-proper. She walked as though a heavy weight was cast upon her shoulders and not from her heavy belly. She stood at the centre of the Seven Pointed Star, her gaze fixed upon the statue of the Mother._

_She stayed there for what felt like an eternity, the candles that littered the chamber twinkled, her silver hair shone within its light. I looked around the cavernous chamber and found it empty save for the large smoke of the incense, heavy and white, almost blocking the sight of the Seven-pointed star window. With foreboding, I turned to look at all sides of the chamber and saw the smoke covered the upper levels of the chamber. Its size so great, it looked to almost spill into the centre where the Queen was standing. As I gazed at the monstrous statue of the Stranger, its gaze hidden behind its cloak of its hair, I heard a bellowing scream. I swiftly turned to see the Queen on the floor, folded over herself. I rushed towards her and found her bowed over, her heaving screams aimed at the floor, her hands clawing at her belly._

_Automatically I shouted for the guards, until I realised none were there for the Queen wanted to have no other present and the Kingsguard were with the king and the prince at the Westerlands. Nevertheless, my shouts must have been heard for a septon and a septa came rushing in and upon seeing their Queen on the floor went to summon a maester. I slowly positioned the Queen to lie on the floor, her belly facing the night sky, the dress covering it wet with her tears. Her face, her beautiful face was red and grimacing, but her eyes were looking straight at me. I was distracted by the entrance of a maester, his silver chains clinking together, a midwife and a young maid. It was then I noticed water and blood that seemed to come from between the Queen’s legs, its stream running across the seven-pointed star on the floor. The midwife went to attend the Queen, patting her face with a cloth that appeared from nowhere and the maester gently coaxing the Queen to bend her knees and open her legs to examine her. It took the maester one small moment before ordering me to leave, for the Queen is ready to give birth. The midwife tried to pull me away, but by my strength and the hold the Queen had of my hand I did not leave. The Queen ordered for my presence._

_As my Queen commanded, I stayed._

_I sat behind her, her back on my chest keeping her upright and she screamed and cried and wailed and pushed. For what felt like eternity, the screams of a newborn babe filled the air. Still covered in birthing fluids, the screaming babe was laid upon the Queen’s breast. The maester proclaiming the babe a girl. Her daughter. The maester and midwife began to clean the Queen, but I ignored them, for I was distracted by the face of the Queen. Her face was looking down at her daughter, but her tears were creating rivulets down her cheeks and landing on her daughter’s face._

_“Your Grace?” I asked gently. She looked up at me and I was taken aback by the joy and pain that was present within her eyes. This should have been a joyous occasion._

_“I have no love for him,” she whispered. “My hate is greater than the thought of my family’s legacy and my daughter’s destiny.” I was confused, but the Queen would speak of nothing further. I looked at the baby, whose matted hair was not of Targaryen silver but was akin to pale wheat and when she opened her eyes, it was in the most astonishing colour_.  _With the help of a few brown brothers, the Queen and her now-quiet daughter were bundled up and gently carried towards the Red Keep, keeping away from the most populated of roads, for the Queen did not want it known publically yet._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I was bid into the Queen’s chambers later that day. I must admit I could not sit still, so I wrote the events that transpired in this journal. I thought the Queen would have been too tired for an audience so soon, but upon my entrance she was wide awake, if a bit pale and tired, her daughter asleep in her arms._

_“Ser,” she greeted, her voice strong but quiet. “I have a request of you.” I stood there in shock as she spoke of her list of demands, one of which that shook me to the core._

_“I want you to take my daughter away from here. I want you to promise me you will take care of her, love her as if she were your own.” I must admit I wanted to refuse, refuse my Queen for the first time._

_“Promise me!” She demanded. I looked into her eyes and knew this must have hurt her deeply. To tear herself away from her daughter, her own child._

_“She will not have my fate.” She reasoned. Therefore I promised her._

_I did as my Queen commanded…_

_**************_

 

He ended the entry with the list of demands the Queen ordered and closed the journal, the letter the Queen penned safely tucked in between its pages. He thought back to when he questioned her in regards to the logistics, but the Queen didn’t tell him, saying all his energies should now be focused on ‘his’ daughter now, everything else will be taken care of by her.

_His daughter._

He looked down at the wicker basket by his side, the baby girl comfortably bundled within wool and cloth. He focused on the little girl’s face, the changes he made in order to hide her, but it could not hold it for long, for his gaze then turned down to the object that also laid with her.

He thought back to where he sailed from.

Dragonstone.

One of the demands the Queen made was to detour to Dragonstone. _For there are three gifts there for my daughter, to keep her safe and a remembrance for whom she is_ the Queen then outlined exactly where to go and what he’ll find. One of the gifts now resides within the basket, the babe’s hand laying on it proprietarily. He looked at the rare wonder. A dragon’s egg. The last one, if its lone location was an indication. It was the purest of white, speckled with blue scales whose colour was so deep it was like looking at deep pools of water.

He looked back up to the sky, now entirely dark save for a red star that outshone the others. He gently touched the cool surface of the other gift, its decoration all known, yet have not been seen - thought lost - for 65 years.

_I promise_ he swore to the red star and his Queen.

His thoughts turned to home, his wife and son.

He hoped he could keep his promise.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or locations. All mentioned are owned by GRRM. I do not make any profit and this is a product of fanfiction.
> 
> Un-Betaed.
> 
> Please comment. <3Eyes to those who guess who the mystery man is.


End file.
